USC 92
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 54 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Mahan Moin "Elysium" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Gothenburg 91 Tehran 93 ► }} Universong 92 was the 92nd edition of the Universong Contest, held between October 2nd and 23rd, 2016 in Santiago de Chile. This was the second edition of Universong held in South America, after Colombia held Universong in its capital, Bogotá, in USC 17, and was possible thanks to the winning of Camila Gallardo with the song "Más de la mitad" on the previous edition held in Gothenburg, Sweden. 54 countries took part in this edition, without any debuting countries for the fourth edition in a row. Some of the returning countries were: Czech Republic, Greenland, Iran, New Zealand, Slovenia and Wales. Even though, there was an explosion of the Latin American players, which resulted in the returns of Argentina, Puerto Rico, Uruguay and Venezuela, thus accompanying Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, Mexico, Peru and hosts Chile. For the third time (after being tested in the previous editions in Madrid and Gothenburg), the votes of the countries were separated into two different tallies between the votes of finalists and non-finalists, in where the results were the sum of both votes. After the voting, Iran emerged as the winner for the second time in the history of Universong, after the exciting second part of the voting, where the top 10 was closed. The song "Elysium" by Mahan Moin achieved a total of 179 points, despite being fourth in the finalists vote, while being the runner-up of the non-finalists vote, in addition of receiving 5 sets of 12 points. With this winning, Mahan Moin became the fifth USC double champion, a honour that previously was held by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina (winners of USC 03 and USC 21 for Romania), Greta Salome (winner of USC 43 and USC 49 for Iceland, and who was aspiring herself in this edition to become the first USC triple champion ever before knowing she didn't go through the Grand Final), Jenni Vartiainen (winner of USC 44 and USC 56 for Finland) and Sia (winner of USC 66 and USC 79 for Australia). Mahan Moin had already won USC 77 in Monte Carlo, Monaco, with the song "Azizami". Additionally, this is the second time in a row that a returning country wins Universong. The second place went to Greece, country who equalled its best position from USC 78. The song "Me n myself" by the band RadioAct was the winner of the non-finalist vote, despite being only tenth in the finalist vote. In total, they got 171 points, and a 8 point difference to the winner, Iran. Meanwhile, the third place was captured by Amir, with the song "On dirait". Amir, who returned after representing France in USC 86, came back to represent his adoptive country Israel, and despite only coming ninth in the non-finalist vote, he was the winner of the finalist vote, and eventually got 169 points, 10 less than the winner and only 2 less than the runner-up, making a close race between these three countries. Much closer was the race with the other top 5 entries: in fourth place, Cyprus, with the song "Phoenix" by Christiana Loizou, got 167 points (12 less than the winner and only two than the third place) after being the third favourite of the finalists and the fourth of the non-finalists; and in fifth place, and a little bit far, Mexico achieved its best position from USC 78, with the song "Amnesia" by former RBD member Anahí, being the runner-up of the finalist vote while only the tenth of non-finalists, and collecting 159 points (20 less than the winner). Much further, Australia got sixth position, becoming the only country to make it to the top 10 in all of the Universong finals but once since USC 87 (they only failed to do so in USC 90 in Madrid). Taylor Henderson got 136 points for the song "Light up the dark", being just eleventh with the finalists and sixth with the non-finalists. On the other hand, and in a curious move, the top 10 was completed by the songs of host country Chile, Scotland, France and Turkey, all of whom got the same amount of points (131). Even though, the tie-break rules were applied, so the seventh place went to Augusto Schuster with the song "Lloré" (the host country received votes from 25 countries), the eighth went to the song "Clown" by Emeli Sandé, while the ninth went to TAL with the song "Les temps qu'il fait" (both Scotland and France had been voted for the same quantity of countries - 21 each - and received the same amount of 12 points - 2 each; so Scotland got higher than France, because the amount of 10 points for the former was higher than the one of the latter - 4 for Scotland versus 3 for France); and finally, the tenth went to Mahmut Orhan and Sena Sener with the song "Feel" (Turkey only received points from 20 countries). About the city Santiago, also known as Santiago de Chile, is the capital and largest city of Chile. It is also the center of its largest conurbation. Santiago is located in the country's central valley, at an elevation of 520 m (1,706 ft) above mean sea level. Founded in 1541, Santiago has been the capital city of Chile since colonial times. The city has a downtown core of 19th century neoclassical architecture and winding side-streets, dotted by art deco, neo-gothic, and other styles. Santiago's cityscape is shaped by several stand-alone hills and the fast-flowing Mapocho River, lined by parks such as Parque Forestal. The Andes Mountains can be seen from most points in the city. These mountains contribute to a considerable smog problem, particularly during winter. The city outskirts are surrounded by vineyards and Santiago is within a few hours of both the mountains and the Pacific Ocean. Santiago is the cultural, political and financial center of Chile and is home to the regional headquarters of many multinational corporations. The Chilean executive and judicial powers are located in Santiago, but Congress meets mostly in nearby Valparaíso. Santiago is named after the biblical figure St. James. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the 26 semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. = Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the 25 semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Finalists/Non Finalists Points Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest